Molding plastics, films, and fibers can be produced from a variety of plastic materials by a variety of processes such as extrusion blow molding, stretch blow molding, etc. These plastic materials may comprise mixtures of structurally different polymers or copolymers, which are referred to as polymer blends.
Polymer blending technology generally rests on the premise of property additivity. Typically, blending with a higher modulus polymer to increase stiffness will reduce the toughness and flowability of a given polymer.
In the present invention, however, it has been surprisingly discovered that adding a higher modulus ABS copolymer to a certain polyester results in a blend with not only a higher modulus than the original polyester, but also with better flowability and excellent toughness. In some cases, the blends even have greater toughness—particularly, low temperature toughness—than either of the component polymers.